Forbidden Fruit
by Asterie-Smiles
Summary: Aragorn overhears some elves talking and decides to test a theory...


Forbidden Fruit 

**By S_Star**

**Summary: **Just a quickie - before the Council of Elrond (nearly wrote C of E...hah, Church of England, Council of Elrond...) Aragorn overhears some elves talking and decides to test a theory...

**Disclaimer: ***sarcastic* Yeah, I'm just hiding Legolas and Aragorn under my bed, in England, in the year 2003... *turning away from computer* Ssh, I told you!  Just stay hidden until I've written this and _then_ we'll-- *turns back* Hehe, anyway, they're just lying there right now...two completely fictional characters, living and breathing and in my bedroom... *turns away again* Stupid elf, I told you to _stay hidden_ until I've finished this discl--- dammit!

**Pairings: **Aragorn/?  Here's a hint: I _always _write this pairing, and the '?' is a blond elf...from Mirkwood...who _isn't_ Thranduil but is equally godlike...

**Warnings: **SLASH!  I said it loud 'n' clear, peeps!  Also there's a severe fluff warning, for all those people looking forward to another of my oh-so-depressing angstlets.  (_angstlet n. (pl. angstlets) _short story (usually fanfic) written in the angst genre ~ word © 2003 S_Star).  OK, demi-fluff, but definitely with the happy.

**Feedback: **It's a short fic, but still, **review**,please!****

And I like fire as much as the next person (*cough* pyromaniac), but can we keep the flames to a min?  I sincerely doubt my dad would appreciate his computer catching fire.

If you don't like slash, that's your problem: I _did _warn y'all...

**AN: **OK, I have _absolutely no idea_ where this came from...I was just playing Tetris and I heard these voices in my head, and after literally half a minute it passed, leaving me with this.  It's _very_ short, but still...sweet?  After all, forbidden fruit _is _the sweetest... ^_^ lol, that's the worst joke I've made all day...and I did the 'denial' one earlier!  So, anyway, enjoy...savour the taste...hehehe, I crack myself up...Also, assume all speech is in Elvish unless told otherwise – we're in Rivendell, after all...

For **ShadowDreamer**, who inspired me to write **fluff!**

**Forbidden Fruit**

****

'Did you see Estel this morning?'

'Elbereth, yes!  Is he the most gorgeous creature ever or what?'

'I don't wish to dignify that with an answer!'

Tumultuous laughter followed, drifting up to where Aragorn was seated in an oak tree.  From his perch, he had a clear view of the main courtyard of Imladris, and every word being spoken was clear to his trained ears.

Currently, he was watching two elven women, Elladan and Elrohir's current 'targets', as they discussed...him, apparently.

His mind returned from whichever place it had drifted away to as the conversation resumed.

'It's just not fair that Arwen gets him.'

At this, even the last of the laughs subsided, leaving the two women visibly drooping as they sat on the wide, stone bench.

'Just because she's Lord Elrond's daughter, she believes she can have anything.'

'Aye, but that is because she can.'

Aragorn's fingers clenched round a branch in his indignance at this, nearly snapping it in two.  How dare they speak of the Evenstar this way?  Arwen Undómiel was as fair in spirit as in face, and these two jealous—

'Nay, my friend, she cannot.'

At this, the man nearly fell to the ground.  Although he knew that Arwen was not as they portrayed her, he had become used to her ability to acquire whatever she wished, and the idea that there was something even _she_ couldn't have intrigued him.

'I find that hard to believe.  So, enlighten me!  What is this precious thing that even the fairest elf cannot possess?'

The answer was whispered into the other lady's ear, and Aragorn felt himself overcome by frustration once more.  There was no one else present in the courtyard, and he could see no reason for this not to be spoken aloud.

The other nodded gravely.  'That is true!'  Her face broke into a smile once more.  'Do you remember the long years she spent pursuing him?'

'Aye, aye!  He would keep telling her how she was like a sister to him, and he loved her...'

'But not in the way she wished!'  The laughter returned.

'I can still see the look on her face!'

'I know!  She locked herself in her chambers for two months straight over him.'

'AND she didn't even love him in the first place.  I know I'd never do that to anyone, least of all him.  He looks as though he would break if anyone tried to harm him!'

'Looks can be deceiving, you know that he is probably the greatest archer in Middle-Earth, and his blade work is also widely known.'

'Untouchable.'  The elf shook her head.  'He's too perfect.  A skilled warrior, a beauty to rival all others, not to mention his royal status, and you know he has never deigned to love anyone.  His reticence is, of course, also famed.' A sigh.  'He will make a great king one day.'

'Wait, isn't that the point?  I know I may sound as Arwen does, but surely the forbidden fruit is the sweetest?'

At this, Aragorn was battling to suppress a gasp.  They couldn't mean that, could they?  How could anyone think like that, especially about such an elf...he was certain he knew who it was now, but some force kept him listening, almost hoping to disprove his theory.

'If that is so, then you're right: none would taste sweeter than Prince Legolas!'

As the pair dissolved into giggles once more, Aragorn leapt silently down from his perch to look for his friend.

He didn't have far to look: Legolas was standing before him after only a few paces, and the man could tell from his expression that he had heard every word being said.

Without acknowledging Aragorn's presence, Legolas spoke softly.  'They speak of me as an item to be claimed, merely a possession.  They would have me merely for pride.'  He turned on the man with a pleading expression.  'Tell me what they say is not true.'

With one painful look from those liquid blue eyes, Aragorn's heart shattered into a million pieces.  Kneeling beside the elf and clasping two small, delicate hands with his own, he gave his answer.

'No.  I cannot say that they were not speaking the truth, for they were.'

Legolas tried to wrench his hands away, but the ranger's grip held firm.  'Why are you saying these things, Estel?'

'Legolas, mellon-nîn, I do not think you understand.  The principle may be wrong, yet they spoke many truths.'

'Such as?'

'They said that you were a skilled warrior, and you are, as much as you deny it.  They said that you are a prince, which you are unless you have been keeping some great secrets from me.'

This elicited a grin from the elf, but it was short-lived.  'They do not believe I possess the ability to love.'

At the forlorn look on his companion's face, it was Aragorn's turn to laugh.  'Let them believe it!  As long as they do, you are merely a dream, a fantasy they would not dare pursue in reality.'

'Thank you,' Legolas said, his relief almost tangible as he got to his feet, pulling the man up with him.

'I assure you, Legolas, it offended me as much as you to hear them talk like that.'

'Aye,' the elf replied, an unreadable expression passing across his face, 'They spoke of Arwen as a petty, spoilt child.'

'I do not mind what they said about her,' Aragorn denied vehemently, 'for it was, for the most part, the truth.  Nay, what hurt me was the way they spoke of you.'

Another strange look crossed Legolas' face at this, and he stepped closer to his friend.  'Those truths you spoke of,' he began suddenly.

'What of them?'

'There was one more thing they said, and I was wondering whether it was true.'  He stepped closer.

'What was it?' croaked Aragorn, slightly taken aback by the elf's proximity.

Leaning forward to whisper into the ranger's ear, he spoke: 'Tell me, Estel....do you think me beautiful?'  He moved back, a small smile on his face.

Through the haze of confusion surrounding him, the man's attention was drawn to that smile, the perfect curve of those lips just begging to be consumed by his own.  With no pause to think about the action that he knew was undoubtedly wrong, he whispered the answer 'beyond compare' and claimed Legolas' mouth.

They seemed to melt into the kiss, the heat of lips against lips, tongues battling, a vortex of emotion they willingly tumbled into, trying to lose right, wrong, and the rules of the world in this new place, a place of warmth and comfort and safety, a place of love....

All too soon, the couple parted, gasping for breath as they tried to adjust to their return, Legolas laughing softly as Aragorn fell back against a tree to hold himself up, but the moment ended when the magnitude of their deed caught up, and, muttering something about meeting the twins, the elf was gone.

Still trying to reign in his emotions, Aragorn touched one finger to his lips, remembering the soft pressure of Legolas' on his own before smiling himself: the women had been right: forbidden fruit really was the sweetest.

*end*

**LOL, warned you it was fluffy!  R & R, if you want!  (which you do!  ^_~)**


End file.
